monkfandomcom-20200227-history
User talk:Weedle McHairybug
Welcome to Monk Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of this wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: *Manual of Style includes some basic Monk Wiki formatting do's and don't's. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Monk Wiki. * Article templates for some pages that might help you in producing a great looking article. * includes basic guidelines on how to edit and create articles as well as the policy on Monk wiki. Discussions of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. Please sign and date your contributions there with four tildes (~~~~) so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is still of current interest. If you have any more questions, please feel free to post them in our "Community portal". Thanks, and once again, welcome to Monk Wiki! Monk and the missing granny Monk gets called to one floor up in the library. This event seems like a loose-end in the story. Is there a longer version? bkm 15:28, January 8, 2011 (UTC). Message 1. Hello, my name's Max. My name's nickname's Ralphael. 2. I didn't understand some of the incidents in the episode Billionare Mugger, so are you able to answer my questions? 3. In the episode Billionare Mugger, I know that the ex-cop asked the Billionare to pretend to be a mugger. I also know that the ex-cop killed the Billionare on purpose. 4. At the beginning of the episode, the police interrogated the ex-cop but the ex-cop lies, "I shot the Billionare Mugger in self-defense." 5. When the ex-cop pulled out the gun, the Billionare Mugger stopped moving. 6. Even though the Billionare Mugger stopped moving, the ex-cop shot the Billionare Mugger 3 times but how's that self-defense? 7. At the beginning of the episode, how come the police believed that the ex-cop killed the Billionare Mugger in self-defense? (Maxwell12 (talk) ( ) 01:15, April 25, 2011 (UTC)). Message Oh my gosh!. How come you didn't respond to my questions? (Maxwell12 (talk) ( ) 01:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC)). I guess it was just an episode plot error. Please, don't ask me, Julie. I can't say that I know any more than I do, since I'm not that knowledgeable about law. At best, I know half a semester's worth of High School Civics and a Summer Course on American Democracy. Weedle McHairybug (talk) ( ) 01:18, April 25, 2011 (UTC). Monk's on the Air 1. It's me Max. Are you able to answer my following questions? 2. In the episode, I believe that Mr. Hudson is happy about Mrs. Hudson's death. 3. Is it true that Mr. Hudson is happy about Mrs. Hudson's death? 4. Why did Mr. Hudson kill Mrs. Hudson? Is it because Mrs. Hudson wanted to divorce Mr. Hudson? (Maxwell12 (talk) ( ) 18:12, April 25, 2011 (UTC)). That's pretty much my guess as well, especially the reference to alimony. However, I can't say I was that certain. Weedle McHairybug (talk) ( ) 18:13, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Monk Season 2 Episode Missing Granny Can you please Reply to this Message? 1. It's me Max again. I saw Monk Season 2 Episode Missing Granny, but I was unable to understand some of the Incidents. 2. Have you seen Monk Season 2 Episode Missing Granny? 3. Do you remember most of the incidents from the Episode called Missing Granny? 4. Are you able to understand most of the incidents from the Episode called Missing Granny? 5. Were you able to understand most of the incidents from the Episode called Missing Granny? 6. At the end of the episode, they go to the Maloney's House. 7. When they go to their house, they see a chair that looks like the Granny's Chair. 8. I know that the chair belongs to the Granny, but how did the police prove that the chair belongs to the Granny? 9. Some chairs look exactly the same. 10. In my house, some of the chairs look exactly the same. (Maxwell12 (talk) ( ) 06:49, June 22, 2011 (UTC)). Message For Weedle McHairybug Oh my Gosh!!!!!! Are you refusing to answer my questions? (Maxwell12 (talk) ( ) 06:49, June 22, 2011 (UTC)). :Well, if I did attempt to answer the questions, it wouldn't make much of a difference anyways, since I may watch the episodes, but that does not necessarily mean that I know completely about what the flaws are anymore than you do. If you really want answers, try going to someplace like TV.com or IMDB. Weedle McHairybug (talk) ( ) 10:02, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Message 2 For Weedle McHairybug 1. Oh My Gosh!!!!!!! 2. Is it true that you saw Monk Season 2 Episode Missing Granny? (Maxwell12 (talk) ( ) 00:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC)). :I haven't actually seen it yet other than bits and pieces of it. I do have the DVD for it, though. Weedle McHairybug (talk) ( ) 01:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Message 1. SINCE YOU HAVE THE DVD FOR MONK SEASON 2 MISSING GRANNY, WHEN ARE YOU ABLE TO WATCH THE ENTIRE EPISODE? 2. SINCE YOU HAVE THE DVD FOR MONK SEASON 2 MISSING GRANNY, ARE YOU ABLE TO WATCH THE ENTIRE EPISODE TODAY? 3. AFTER YOU WATCH THE EPISODE, ARE YOU ABLE TO ANSWER MY FOLLOWING QUESTIONS? 4. Are you able to understand most of the incidents from the Episode called Missing Granny? 5. At the end of the episode, they go to the Maloney's House. 6. When they go to their house, they see a chair that looks like the Granny's Chair. 7. I know that the chair belongs to the Granny, but how did the police prove that the chair belongs to the Granny? 8. Some chairs look exactly the same. 9. In my house, some of the chairs look exactly the same. (Maxwell12 (talk) ( ) 20:14, June 23, 2011 (UTC)). 1. I might watch it today, although it's probably more likely that I'll watch it on Monday. After all, the latter day's my final exams, so after I finish those, I have free time (for the record, I'm taking two summer sessions at College). And yes, I will answer your questions, or try to at least. Weedle McHairybug (talk) ( ) 20:20, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I just watched the episode, and as promised, I'm going to attempt to answer your questions. :In regards to how they proved it, it was heavily implied, if not outright stated that the chair was the very same one as the one Thomas Jefferson sat in when he drafted the Declaration of Independence, and even had the Monticello on it. In other words, it wasn't an ordinary chair, and thus unlikely that duplicates were owned. In addition, it is implied in the ending that they used the lost cat flier to prove the chair's ownership. Weedle McHairybug (talk) ( ) 00:53, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Missing Granny 1. OH MY GOSH!!!! When you answer my questions, please stop writing paragraphs. When you answer my questions, please type the answer for each question. 2. Did the Granny purchase the chair at an Auction? Yes or No. 3. Where did the Granny buy the Chair?(Maxwell12 (talk) ( ) 04:01, June 30, 2011 (UTC)). Fine: # Fine. # No. She did, however, get it at a flea market. # As stated above, she got it at a flea market, although exactly where isn't revealed, and she may not even remember the location. Weedle McHairybug (talk) ( ) 12:02, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Monk Season 2 Episode Monk & 3 PIES 1. Have you seen Monk Season 2 Episode Monk & The 3 Pies? 2. I didn't understand some of the incidents in the Episode called The 3 Pies, so are you able to answer my questions about the Episode called The 3 PIES? 3. In the Episode, Monk tells the Police Captain that Pat Was Not eating the Pies. 4. When Monk tells the Police Captain that Pat wasn't eating the Pies, does the Police Captain believe that Pat Was Not eating the Pies? 5. When Monk tells the Police Captain that Pat was looking for Something in the Pies, does the Police Captain believe that Pat was looking for Something in the Pies? 6. If the Police Captain believes that Pat was looking for Something in the Pies, then how come the Police Captain doesn't ask Pat why is he digging through the Pies? ( 04:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC)).